Walk It Off
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Six months had passed since the blonde Kyuubi vessel left Sasuke's house. Six months since Naruto had set eyes on his former Sharingan eyed lover. The blonde missed Sasuke, he really did but he knew he could no longer be pulled down into Sasuke's darkness. Sequel to Shrug It Off but can be read seperately; Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Walk It Off_

_Notes: A/U, contains yaoi themes and some characters may be OOC; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

**_~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*_**

Six months had passed since the blonde Kyuubi vessel left Sasuke's house. Six months gone since Naruto set eyes on his former Sharingan eyed lover.

The blonde missed Sasuke; he really did but he knew he could no longer be pulled down into Sasuke's darkness. A darkness that no matter how hard the ball of sunshine tried to illuminate it never seemed to lighten his former lover's heart and soul.

If Naruto was honest with himself maybe Sasuke didn't want to be drug into the light, to enjoy life, and all that came with it. Maybe Sasuke had thrived for so long in blackness that his life was forever tainted by hate and sorrow.

But Naruto just couldn't do it anymore. Being with Sasuke was wonderful at first but after a while Naruto became tired of always trying to bring a smile to the stoic Uchiha's beautiful face.

Now when the Kyuubi Jinchuriki wandered around the streets of his beloved village the sneers of hate and scorn were no longer present on the villagers' faces. Now only respect and adoration shined on their collective faces for their brave Hokage; the young blonde leader had given the village of Konoha new life. Naruto was seen now as their hero, the son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage.

It seemed Naruto would always come up short in some regard; now that he had succeeded in his life's goal of becoming Hokage, now that he had gained many precious people, he still longed for someone to share it with.

That someone was clearly not Sasuke but maybe, just maybe, there was someone out there for him. Someone who would balance his endless energy and optimism with tempered grace and forethought. Sasuke was all of these things but yet he wasn't.

Naruto loved the stoicism and even temper Sasuke possessed under pressure but he wanted a lover who could still smile and laugh when it was called for.

Yes, someone to balance him out was what he needed seeing as Naruto was still at his deepest level that hyperactive blonde who charged in without thinking; he needed an anchor to stop him when his emotions threatened to cloud his thoughts and mind.

A laugh left him as he rounded the corner, entering the street that housed his favorite Ramen stand; Naruto just had the insane thought of Shikamaru being his lover. Unfortunately the eternally lazy nin was straight and while Naruto loved him as a brother Shikamaru would probably strangle the blonde after an hour of being subjected to Naruto's boundless energy.

Entering his favorite place Naruto ordered his typical bowl of Miso Pork Ramen which was promptly served by Ayame. Slurping his noodles at a speed only Naruto could master his thoughts drifted toward sadder things; what if there was no one out there to complete him?

Someone who was his other half in all things, like Kiba was to Hinata or how Ino complimented Choji. Naruto craved the unconditional love of another, wanted the comforting touch of a lover. He craved the strong unwavering support of a partner to reassure him when he was unsure or crumbling.

It wasn't much to ask for but at this point Naruto felt like he was as likely to find it as he was to reach the moon. Gesturing for another bowl of deliciousness Naruto's sad thoughts were quickly broken by the lithe form of Hyuuga Neji taking the seat next to the blonde at the counter.

Pale eyes searched Naruto's countenance; the blonde swore he saw a quick flicker of emotion cross the Hyuuga's usually shuttered eyes but he was hesitant to believe what he thought he was seeing in Neji's eyes.

Longing and affection was what the Kyuubi vessel thought he was seeing; why was Neji looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world? To say Naruto was confused was an understatement. The world seemed to tilt slightly only to turn upside down when a faint pink blush appeared across Neji's pale cheeks when Naruto continued to stare at him.

The answer hit Naruto with the force of Neji's Gentle Fist; Neji liked him?! The young Hokage was stunned but it was quickly being overtaken by a feeling of being flattered and honored. Neji was one of the most desirable shinobi in Konoha; wanted by males and females alike.

That Neji may want Naruto was staggeringly shocking but not unwelcome to the blonde Jinchuriki. A smile appeared on Naruto's handsome face; he decided to see where this thing that was developing between him and Neji could go.

What was the worst that could happen? Naruto would be left alone but wasn't he alone already? Indeed, Naruto had nothing to lose but everything to gain by giving the Hyuuga and himself a chance.

Taking a steadying breath Naruto began to talk, cheering internally when Neji smiled a small smile at the blonde's funny words and demeanor. Things were looking up for the Konoha's Hokage and number one knuckleheaded ninja.

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next and final chapter will be rated M and contain Yaoi._**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Walk It Off_

_Notes: A/U and some characters may be OOC; the format will also be changed for this last chapter. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_That Neji may want Naruto was staggeringly shocking but not unwelcome to the blonde Jinchuriki._

_A smile crested Naruto's handsome face; he decided to see where this thing that was developing between him and Neji could go._

_What was the worst that could happen? Naruto would be left alone but wasn't he already?_

_Indeed Naruto had nothing to lose but everything to gain by giving the Hyuuga and himself a chance._

_Taking a steadying breath Naruto began to talk, cheering internally when Neji smiled a small smile at the blonde's funny words and demeanor._

_Things were looking up for the Konoha's Hokage and number one knuckleheaded ninja._

_**~~~~~~********Chapter 2*******~~~~~**_

Naruto was happy; six months had passed since that day in the ramen shop when he had decided to see where his and Neji's relationship could go. Needless to say it was going well for the hyper blonde and stoic brunette.

It made the blonde Hokage happy that he finally found someone who understood him totally and balanced him out perfectly. Don't get him wrong Neji and he had their spats and arguments but they always came together to work through them.

Naruto and Neji were secure enough to always speak their mind when something was bothering them or when one of them was unsure of something. The beginning of their relationship was a bit of a learning curve for them both; they were so different and that caused a bit of irritation to the two males.

But in the end they both made the other better and Naruto could not imagine his life without Neji being in it. Sasuke and his relationship seemed to pale in comparison to his and Neji's; probably because he and Sasuke never opened up to each other completely.

Sasuke was still a work in progress; Naruto and he were interacting more now that Sasuke had rejoined Konoha's shinobi ranks three months ago. Naruto was happy that the stoic raven was finally getting back into some semblance of a normal life, well as normal as a shinobi's life could be.

One startling development was Konohamaru's relationship with the last Uchiha; the blonde paired the two together for a two man team mission expecting Konohamaru to return bruised and bloody, though not from an enemy attack but from Sasuke's own hand once the older male became annoyed with Konohamaru's antics.

It seemed though that the last Uchiha and the tall Sarutobi male meshed well in their own ways. It almost looked like Konohamaru forced Sasuke to loosen up a bit, something that Naruto had failed to achieve on many occasions. Naruto felt no jealousy toward his self-appointed disciple, if anything Naruto was happy that Sasuke found someone that made him relax a bit.

Sighing, the blonde signed yet another report wondering why he wanted to be Hokage again? There was always so much paperwork; it never ended! Thank Kami it was almost done.

However the delicious smell of ramen hit his nose like a hammer causing the blonde's head to shoot up to stare at his gorgeous lover carrying an even more delicious site; a large bag full of ramen. "Is that for me?" A pleading smile played over Naruto's handsome face while a sweet smile was blossoming on his lover's pale features.

"It is, are you hungry Hokage-sama?" Naruto's cock jumped at Neji's address of him; gods he loved it when Neji called him Hokage-sama! It always sounded so sinful coming out of Neji's pouty mouth. Neji always seemed to forget how sexy he was to Naruto, so much so that many a time Naruto tackled his lover bodily to the ground and took him right then and there.

However, the blondes gurgling stomach halted Naruto's sexual attack on Neji; smirking as if he knew what Naruto was thinking Neji made his way to sit at the chair in front of his blonde lover's desk, placing the bag of food on the large desktop. Once Neji was done dealing out their dinners the two lovers began to eat in comfortable silence.

Naruto never liked silence until he began dating Neji; the older man made Naruto realize that silence sometimes spoke louder than words could. Neji also communicated so much to Naruto through his white eyes; Naruto had become an expert at Neji reading and loved that he usually knew what was going on in his lover's genius mind while everyone else had no clue.

It was another thing that made Naruto feel privileged for, that Neji let so much of himself show to him and Naruto was eternally grateful for the Hyuuga's willingness to let him into his mind, heart and lastly that flexible lithe body.

Once their meals were completed Naruto got back to satisfying another hunger he was feeling at the moment and Neji was the only one that could sate the sexually starving Kyuubi vessel. Standing Naruto quickly made his way around his desk, pulling his smaller lover up so Neji was standing before him.

Kisses were placed gently all over Neji's beautiful face, Naruto's calloused hands made quick work of stripping his lover out of his usual white robes. When Neji was nude before him Naruto took the chance to marvel once again at the pale eyed man's perfect form.

Swallowing thickly Naruto pulled his clothes of in haste, wanting to feel his tanned skin pressed tightly against his lover's alabaster flesh. When their hated skin collided, their erections pressed in between them dual moans of pleasure left their mouths.

Naruto pressed his lips against Neji's where he easily dominating the kiss, swiping his tongue against his partner's lips. Entrance was granted to the blonde's questing tongue immediately, allowing Naruto to savor the taste of the brunette's sumptuous mouth.

His hands were not idle either, the large appendages were touching and kneading every piece of exposed skin they could reach on Neji's body. The Hyuuga male's slender arms were wrapped tightly around Naruto's broad shoulders as he ground their now leaking erections together; Naruto's control was slipping and finally snapped when after a particularly harsh grind of their rigid flesh caused Neji to mewl.

Stepping back Naruto spun Neji around, pushing him over the desk; Neji's plump ass was now exposed for the young Hokage to see. A devious smirk made its way onto Naruto's whiskered face when a particularly naughty idea took hold in his mind; he knew Neji loved what he was about to do and tonight he wanted to savor the taste of his lover's body in every way.

Dropping to his knees gracefully Naruto grasped his lover's pert ass cheeks and pulled them apart exposing Neji's pink puckered entrance for him to see fully. Bringing his face forward Naruto's tongue peeked out of his lips, licking softly against Neji's sensitive hole.

Neji mewled in delight when Naruto began to swipe his talented tongue against his entrance, a shout of pleasure left Neji when Naruto plunged his slippery muscle into the tight heat of his lover's body. The blonde began to thrust his tongue inside Neji quickly, undulating his tongue so it constantly teased Neji's inner walls, goading them to relax for later activities.

Naruto's nose was pressed to the crack of Neji's ass, enjoying the way his lover arched his muscled back while thrusting his slim hips back trying to force more of Naruto's tongue inside his delectable ass.

Naruto brought one of his hands away from Neji's ass cheek and slipped one of his fingers inside of his lover; a moan left his lover when the slim male felt the added stretch of the added intrusion to his heated body. Naruto was becoming lost in his lover's body; the taste, the feel and sounds his Hyuuga were making the blonde lose his mind.

Withdrawing his tongue Naruto introduced a second finger inside of Neji's body where he began to scissor his appendages, encouraging those still tight rings of muscle to loosen further. Naruto's free hand snaked between Neji's body and his desk, grasping Neji's swollen length and beginning to pump the heated flesh in his hand.

Naruto wanted to see his lover lose it and began seeking the spot deep inside Neji's body that would make the stoic man lose it completely. Another strangled scream alerted Naruto to the finding of Neji's prostate; the blonde began to pummel the little nub of nerves, causing more moans and mewls to spill from Neji's lips.

Naruto allowed himself to survey his lover, taking in everything from the way Neji was pressing his flushed face into his folded arms, the way his dark haired lover canted his hips higher so he could take more of Naruto's fingers inside of him. He particularly enjoyed the pleas for more that were now cresting from Neji's lips and the blonde would not deny his lover's heated desire.

A third finger was thrust inside of Neji and Naruto reveled in the feeling of those inner walls accepting him so easily, the thought that it would soon be his cock stretching Neji open caused his weeping member to jump in anticipation.

Succumbing to his desire Naruto began to pump the hard length in his hand faster adding a twist to his hand as Neji's continuously flowing pre-cum lubricated Neji's length, allowing Naruto's hand to slide easily over his brunette lover's penis.

Neji was now fucking himself on Naruto's fingers while thrusting hard into Naruto's stroking hand; soon the blonde felt his lover's wall spasm as rope after rope of cum burst from Neji's cock, coating Naruto's hand and the smaller man's muscled abdomen.

Naruto withdrew his fingers from his partner's now prepared hole and his now semen coated hand; the blonde grasped Neji by the arm, pulling his lover so he was now facing him and leaning against the large desk. The larger male pushed Neji's chest until the Hyuuga slipped on top of the, sitting with a dazed expression on his sculpted face.

Naruto could only stare in complete ardor at the sight his lover made, Neji was just too damn beautiful and Naruto was once again grateful beyond words that this man had chosen him out of everyone he could have had. Deciding that the best way at the moment to worship his lover would be to sink deep inside Neji's body Naruto stepped forward grasping his lover's slim hips.

Pulling Neji closer to the edge of the desk the Hyuuga wrapped his legs around Naruto's midsection as he allowed his upper body to rest against the desktop. With a look of complete love and devotion showing in his eyes Naruto brought his cum stained hand and coated his member with Neji's seed.

Neji's white eyes were still glazed in euphoria, his lithe body completely compliant to Naruto's wants. Gently Naruto brought his now slicked cock to his lover's winking entrance, pushing in slowly but forcefully. Kami he loved the way Neji's body seemed to pull him deeper inside, as if on some primal level their bodies knew they belonged together.

Once Naruto was ball deep in his pale eyed lover's heat he stilled and let Neji adjust to the feeling of fullness. The blonde pressed their lips back together, trying to take Neji's mind off the slight discomfort of being penetrated; the Hyuuga kissed back just fiercely his reawakened desire flowing freely through their meeting of lips and tongue.

A shifting of Neji's hips alerted Naruto to Neji's readiness for him to move; withdrawing his cock from Neji's body Naruto thrust back inside slowly, enjoying the feel of his lover's tight walls enclosing him tightly in that moist delightful heat. The pace was slow, loving and unrushed; it was not every day they could enjoy each other and they both wanted to enjoy this moment.

Naruto's release was looming over him even at this slow pace and he knew he would not last long; reaching in between their sweaty bodies Naruto grasped Neji's re-hardened length and began to pump his lover's length in time with his quickening thrusts.

The deeper, stronger thrusts of Naruto's cock allowed him to nail Neji's prostate; Naruto was lost when he saw his lover throw his head back, coffee colored strands splaying even further across his desk while those pale eyes became half lidded. Neji looked like pure sexual sin and Naruto wanted to sink deeper into his lover.

The rhythm of their love making was now hard and fast, Naruto felt like he was trying to pierce his lover at the deepest most intimate level and it looked like Neji wanted that as well if the constant rolling of his slim hips and clawing hands on Naruto's back were anything to go by.

The stream of sensual words and moans mixed with Naruto's feral growls were pushing both males to the edge; with one more stroke of his hand Neji came hard, wave after wave once again stained Neji and Naruto's flesh.

A deep resounding growl left Naruto's swollen lips when Neji's walls shutters, grasping his thick cock in a vice like grip. That was Naruto' end and with one more hard thrust Naruto released his semen deep inside Neji's slickened channel.

Neji continued to roll his hips as Naruto continued to pump his length while thrusting slowly inside his lover's hole; the blonde was committed to milking both their releases until they were sated and boneless.

Soon both of their members began to soften, only then did Naruto release Neji's limp cock and withdraw his deflating length from his lover's dripping entrance. They didn't need to speak, they had been together for long enough to communicate through their eyes and right now both sets of eyes were showing suck unimaginable love and affection.

However, the mood was broken when Neji began to come back to his mind and scrunched up his face in discomfort, Naruto imagined the cum leaking from his abused ass coupled with the drying cum on his stomach probably was not comfortable for his smaller lover.

Rising from his hovering position over Neji Naruto made his way to the bathroom adjoining his office, grabbing a towel and wetting it with warm water Naruto made his way back out to his office. He stopped and observed his now standing lover, a smile on his face as he approached the lethal shinobi.

Neji went to take the wet towel but Naruto just ignored the outstretched hand and began to gently clean his lover of the signs of their joining. Once Neji was clean the blonde swiped the damp cloth over his stomach and cock; after throwing the towel in the hamper in the bathroom Naruto placed a kiss to Neji's lips before he began to dress.

"Ready to go home love?" Neji smiled a small indulgent smile at his taller lover before that angelic smile turned into a smirk; "Naruto you know you can't go home until your paperwork is done, don't you?" Naruto whimpered pitifully, begging with his eyes for Neji not to make him stay.

"Naruto." It was a reprimand mixed with copious amounts of threat; Naruto broke in the face of his lover's resolve and sat in his chair, trying to find the remaining reports he had to sign. Thankfully his desk had been relatively cleared of paperwork when he had used it as a makeshift space to fuck his lover on or Naruto would be searching for his paperwork all night.

As it was the moderate stack was in disarray from Neji's body moving atop it but it wasn't all bad, well it wasn't terrible and the blonde had to stop himself from pouting at his brunette lover; it never worked anyway.

A pleased smug smile was on Neji's face as he turned away and moved toward the door; "When you get home you'll get your reward Hokage-same." Naruto growled at his lover's parting words not able to answer them as his Hyuuga had disappeared in a puff of smoke; slick bastard!

Sighing Naruto picked up his brush and began signing the rest of his cursed paperwork while thoughts of his reward swam in his mind; if all he had to do was complete some paperwork to get Neji to reward him then he would happily finish it all and take what was rightfully owed him.

That the reward was no doubt sexual and incredibly enjoyable went unsaid, Neji knew the best way to motivate Naruto was food or sex. But as of a few months ago sex with Neji was surpassing his desire for ramen and that was how Naruto knew he would never let Neji go; after all a guy must be pretty damn special for Uzumaki Naruto to choose them over his beloved ramen!

_**That is it lovelies; I hope you enjoyed this slashy drabble!**_

_**I'm thinking of a Konohamaru/Sasuke PWP; not sure when but if you're interested be on the lookout for it.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
